The use of fare cards in mass transit systems has reached record levels with the successful introduction of free transfers, unlimited passes, and fare pricing systems based on distance traveled, time of day, and user categorization including age and frequent user. Automatic fare collection utilizing fare cards increases security through the elimination of person-to-person cash exchanges, decreases operating costs based upon a decrease in required personnel and an automation of system accounting, and improves commuter convenience by eliminating ticket window lines and ticket purchases for each transit system ride.
Fare cards are available in various formats including magnetic stripe cards, contact smart cards and contactless smart cards.
The term “smart card” is typically used to refer to any of one of a various types of cards, approximately the size of a credit card, having an embedded integrated circuit for storing and processing information, and a transceiver to communicate with a smart card communication device. In addition to transit system fare payment, smart cards may be used in a variety of applications including telephone calling, electronic cash payments, identification systems, secure entrance passes, etc. The reference to “smart cards” within this disclosure includes both contact and non-contact cards. The smart card communication device communicates through the transceiver or contacts on the smart card to access the stored information. The smart card communication device may simply read the information, load the information into the memory device and/or modify existing data in the memory device.
Transit fare cards may be purchased at automatic vending machines which accept bills/coins, credit, and debit cards. The value of the card may be limited to the value of a single transit fare, or may exceed the value of a single transit fare so that the card may be used for multiple fares. A fare card having a value exceeding one transit fare offers an advantage of a single financial transaction for multiple rides. In addition, since the fare collection systems deduct value automatically for time and/or distance based fares, the rider does not need to compute exact fare amount as long as the amount on the card equals or exceeds the required fare, and thus, the time the rider spends at a fare card dispensing machine is shortened. Any monetary value remaining on the card is usable for a subsequent fare. Fare cards also offer the advantage of being reusable. The transit rider can reload a value onto his or her existing fare card at an automatic fare vending machine. These machines accept a payment from the transit rider of bills, coins, credit cards, and debit cards.
Current automatic vending machines offer the above stated advantages of re-use of a card and quick transaction times. However, during peak commuter hours, commuters are often faced with lines at the automatic fare vending machines. Delays in obtaining upgraded fare cards often are caused by bill/coin transactions and the cumbersome process of commuters having to insert coins and bills into a vending machine. In particular, a common experience for a commuter is to have a bill rejected multiple times because the bill is folded, creased and/or worn. Thus, as a commuter is fumbling with coins and cash, or is attempting to coerce a bill into a machine, other commuters have no choice but to wait in line for an available machine.
Bill and coin machines also have a disadvantage of shortened expected mean cycle between failures due to the mechanical components, required for accepting bills and coins, that are apt to fail or malfunction. These vending machines present a further disadvantage of a vandalism target since the machines are known to hold cash. Further, the physical size of the existing vending machines limit where the machines can be located. For example, retail stores located outside of a transit station setting typically would not have space for a bulky vending machine.
Thus, there is a continuing need to enhance the capacity of an automatic fare collection (AFC) system to allow for value and time replenishment of existing fare cards in a time efficient manner. A need exists for vending machines having improved mean cycles between failure. A further pressing need is to provide an add value/time capability for all card types, including magnetic stripe cards and smart cards, within the existing AFC system locations, commonly located in subway/train systems, and in locations outside the AFC system such as bus terminals. A also exists for a fare card terminal which is available to bus patrons and those who do not have ready access to terminals in a subway or train station.